narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Waia Uchiha
Waia was just a infant when is parents abandoned him in the woods by the Land Of Sand Waia was found by the second razikage.Then the Razkage gave Waia to family who wanted him. At the age of four Waia went to the academy and was a very intelligent student. At that time Waia knew only three natures Fire,lighting,and earth. During the Chuin exams Waia was battling against Shein when he unlocked his sharingan and beat Shein making it to the second stage. After becoming a Chunin Waia was training when he was found by Sauske who could sense Waia's determination and made him his student. While being Saskue's student Waia learned a couple of techniques. Sauske thught him his Kirin technique. One day while training in a battle with Suaske Waia unlocks the Blaze Release. Then learns flame control during this time Waia has not unlocked the Rinngan yet. One day Sauske takes Waia to the Hidden Leaf where he met the Hokage Naruto. Sauske left Waia in the Hidden Leaf to go on a mission. While there Waia used his sharingan to learn the Rasngan. After learning the Rasngan Waia work on a technique that only he knows,when Waia saw Saskue use Kirin Waia wanted to learn the technique but Susake said "He was not ready to learn it yet." so Waia used his sharingan to make a new technique use some mechanics of Kirin and he added some of his own to his new technique he called his new technique Hikari Kasai. When Susake came back Waia did not tell him he invented a new technique. A year later,Waia discovered his affinity for the magnet release. This is die to his monster seal. Waia's First Susanoo While having a sparring match with Susake Waia developed a Susanoo ribcage. Temporary Host For Two Tails The Seal Is Broken One day while training with Susake. Waia got into a fight with a unknown person. Waia was trying with all his might but could not beat him. Then while getting up from the opponent's jutsu Waia,'s chakra changed from blue to dark red and his eyes turned dark orange. Then he was looked at his opponent and strikes him in the stomach. Waia seal was broken, and during this these things happen to him. . Waia's speed increases. .Waia's strength increases. .Waia's Agility increases. .Waia's senses increases. Waia gains a new Jutsu Origins Of Seal Waia's monster seal is a unique seal. The seal holds something that nobody knows about. The seal reacts on Waia's emotional state. For instance if Waia is angry the seal leaks out it's evil chakra. That is all that is know about the seal. Sunshine Arc Apperence Waia's appence that he has red and orange spiked hair with a orange hoodie. He was grey shorts and his eyes are red and orange. Personally Waia is hard working intelligent person who wants to become stronger by any reasonable means nesassaey. He is a kind person with a soft heart for people good or evil. He believes that anyone could change. abilities Waia's abilities come from his two clans. Sharingan At the age of nine Waia gained the sharingan. With the sharingan Waia can copy almost any jutsu. Pyro From his Ryuin Clan side Waia can use pyrotechnic abilities to melt or explode opponents. Susanoo Waia's Susanoo it white and wears a hood that covers his face. His weponds are a staff and two blades. Waia's Susanoo has two dragons on it's shoulders and armor.